riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Cincinnati Ohio... 2180
The Universal Victory At Cincinnati Ohio Was the second Turining Point of the Galactic War on Earth and was the beginning of the Earth's new and destructive Military power known as the Gift of Sword... 1 Month After Sword The Earth Victory in the battle of Sword, in 2179, would finally cripple the Universal Generation Space Forces at least for 7-10 months. The result also led too the destruction of the UGN Gra as well, for the ship had been nuked while attempting too flee the planet from the Universal Earth counter attack. The Continentals respoinded too the loss of the GRA in a heroin's honor on Regents, and was replaced immiedelatly by the UGN Hail Fire, 3 days after. The victory at Sword also boasted the spirits off all Organic races in taking up arms against the Continetal's wicked ways, by January 2180, about 78% of supplies throughout the Universe were shattered and destroyed by orbital space pirates, not just in the Milkyway, but in Hora as well. 'Invasion of Canada' 'Invasion of Chile' 'Invasion of Zara' '89 Star Legion Journal' Invasion of Cincinnati ''The Suburbs 'The Downtown Area' 'Death of Negative 9' During the Closing Events of Battle of Cincinnati Highland Roran Gave command of the Attack To Negative 9 and Negative Sukia who led the Invasion of Canada, to Finish off the Country. While the Bulk of the Universal Generation forces were engaged in Canada, Negative's 9 and Sukia made tremendous progress on Cincinnati. However duri ng as winter Approached Negative 9 was starting to get Tetchy with New Harrison Rivera on not only his treason but also him with the forces of the Universal Earth Alliance and as well as giving away classified information as well. Negative 9 later found out that he has been linking Universal Generation Attack Plans to the Earth forces of Universal Earth Alliance. Negative 9 arrived with a Stryker at a bar In Universal Generation Controlled Cincinnati. Negative 9 confronts a disguised New Harrison Roran who was for some reason waiting for him to arrive, after finding out that he is a traitor to the Universal Generation He acts normal at first until he manages to get that he needs from out of his mouth. After hearing too much B.S. He response by beating him up and ordering him to hand in his Rank Comandment. However as Negative 9 leaves he is Stopped by New Harrison Roran revealing that he has forgot to do something and shot him once with a Core Pistol sending him falling to the ground, than quickly reacts and shoots Stryker's main Life support system shutting him down but not is radio. '"Didn't Highland ever tell ya I hate Copy Cats" 'Negative 9 gasps when he sees New Harrison Roran his own counter part reveal himself to him. Negative 9 than Responded In A Weaken voice '"Mother Fucker" 'and was shot 2 More Times by New Harrison. After shooting him to his death New Harrison Tosses the Core Pistol Out of sight grabs the radio from Stryker who was sleeping during that time and makes a false report To while trying to sound like an FS7 Grunt. Negative Sukia Nagasakia. "Officer Down! Officer Down!! Negative 9's Been Shot! In the Alley Way Between United Drink And 7 Horace "'' He fires 2 Shots At nowhere with his Rifle, acting as if he is trying to return fire at something. "Perpetrators! New Harrison Roran proceeding East On Jet Request Reinforcements Immediately!" New Harrison Roran later retreated after the shooting when Negative Sukia Nagasakia Automatically Arranged Negative 9's Funeral at Universal Generation Controlled V Park. His Death caused the Whole Universal Generation Occupation of both Canada and Cincinnati to fall apart. New Harrison Roran would later plot on another way to get at the Continental's in order to put an end to this nonstop war that has been lastin for the past 16 Years already. 'The Park Central' Universal Earth Counter Attack 'Canada Victory' 'FS7 Retreat' Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Major turning Points of the Galactic War Category:The Siege of Earth Category:Major turning points of the Galactic War Category:2180